


sour grapes

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drabble, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Терниста дорога инспектора на место преступления. Впрочем, вы точно уверены, что знаете, что имеется в виду под «терниями»?..Бета Many happy returns.
Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622
Kudos: 13





	sour grapes

**«кислый виноград»** —  
**чувство зависти, притворного равнодушия и пренебрежения к чему-то очень желанному,  
****но недоступному**

— ...это всё потому, что я больше работаю ртом, а Джон — руками!

Десятью секундами раньше, до того, как только что откушенный пончик (шоколадная глазурь, нежнейшая мягкость идеально выпеченного теста и апельсиновый джем) упал на его голосовые связки, Грег искренне считал, что утро началось неплохо. Пробки в три балла, удобные ботинки, отсутствие поднадоевшего за последние дни моросящего дождя. И тут — на тебе. Подарочек с ленточкой. Прямо не доходя до места преступления.

Если он не выкашляет этот пончик, мест преступления на этой улице станет на одно больше. И на втором Донован установит памятную табличку «Безвременно почившему шефу, которого этот фрик-таки довёл до ручки».

Шальная мысль о том, как к этому мемориалу в назидание будут водить школьников, помогла инспектору то ли выплюнуть, то ли проглотить попавшую не в то горло еду. Может, свою роль сыграли выступившие от натуги слёзы. Кажется, Джон как-то рассказывал, что между глазами и носом есть какая-то скрытая лазейка.

Тем временем из-за угла уже неслось:

— Джон, что на этот раз так рассмешило сержанта Донован и этого не блещущего интеллектом?.. Диммок, тебе плохо? В патрульной машине есть аптечка. Джон, помоги... Почему ты на меня так смотришь, что опять не так?!

— Шерлок, понимаешь... — Джон. Голос негромкий, но твёрдый, безо всякого намёка на извиняющуюся интонацию. Так родитель начинает объяснять ребёнку, что не стоит совать пальцы в розетку, пусть и очень надо. — Ты построил фразу таким образом, что в ней случайно оказался определённый... подтекст.

— Да это уже не подтекст, а тизер нормального такого домашнего видео!

Грег закатил слезящиеся глаза. Господи, Филипп, ничему тебя жизнь не учит. И как дожил до своих лет?..

— Андерсон, избавь меня от подробностей ваших с Донован попыток осуществить нечто более глубокое, чем скучный служебный роман.

Тяжёлое пыхтение в ладонь — это, наверное, Андерсон. Сдавленный смешок. Салли. Тонкое, далёкое подвывание Диммока. Голос Джона — размеренный и спокойный:

— Шерлок, ты снова это сделал.

— И эти люди меня — меня! — называют ненормальным!.. Меня, между прочим, не интересует этот ваш секс! Совершенно бесполезная штука!.. Тем более, мы на месте преступления, если вы, доблестные полицейские, об этом забыли! Я вам почти поймал организатора ограбления этого мелкого, невзрачного, незначительного банка! — Грег мысленно представил количество нулей в сводках об инвестициях этого «мелкого и незначительного» заведения и хмыкнул, продолжая подпирать стену. Для того, чтобы в красках представить Шерлока во время очередной тирады, не нужно было выходить из-за угла. По правде говоря, он бы и без звука обошёлся. Для здоровья полезнее. — А вы продолжаете вести себя как подростки в разгар пубертата, озабоченные всеми этими глупостями и способные найти интересующие вас аналогии во всём, от частей тела до полицейской формы! Да, Андерсон, я вижу, как ты смотришь на дубинку патрульного!

Пока почтенный, уже больше чем на половину седой детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда решал, может ли он сегодня в принципе не появляться на работе, в нескольких футах от него сержант Донован начала тихонько плакать.

— Так вот, Джон, на чём я там остановился?..

— На том, что секс тебе не интересен.

— Сказал человек, который, когда наклоняется, демонстрирует все родинки на спине даже сквозь рубашку.

— А это тут при чём?!

— Да так. — Андерсон вроде бы даже присвистнул, изображая невинную неосведомлённость. — Совсем ни при чём.

И как раз в эту неловкую секунду неожиданной, идеальной тишины у Грега в носоглотке принялась линять очень пушистая кошка. А несколькими сантиметрами ниже зачесалось так, что после пары оглушительных чихов он разразился таким грубым кашлем, что все коварные мыслишки об отгуле пристыжённо удалились обратно в подсознание.

Как будто после такого оставалась хотя бы малейшая вероятность, что подчинённые не узнали его голос. Подчинённые — или чёртов Шерлок Холмс. Поэтому Грег сделал то же самое, что делал не раз и не два в своей жизни. Шмыгнул носом и сделал решительный шаг как раз туда, куда ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

Наконец-то сцена предстала перед его глазами во всех деталях. Всё, как он и представлял: патрульная машина стоит наполовину на тротуаре, наполовину — на проезжей части, на капоте разложены документы и стоят стаканчики с кофе. Шерлок кружит вокруг бумаг, выглядя в этом расстёгнутом пальто особенно разъярённым; Джон замер рядом, прислонившись к машине, и разглядывает свои ногти. Андерсон пытается свернуть носовой платок так, чтобы вытереть лицо чистой стороной, ноги Диммока торчат со стороны пассажирского сидения. Донован сперва стоит, согнувшись в три погибели, однако, заслышав звук его шагов, мгновенно вскидывается и шагает навстречу, в глазах — беспокойная серьёзность.

— Шеф, думала, уже не приедете. С вами всё в порядке? Простудились, что ли?..

— Да так, ничего серьёзного. — Если бы. Голос как у полуразложившегося зомби. — Просто горло после пончиков саднит.

— Э, шеф... — Выражение её лица не предвещает ничего хорошего. Эх, говорила мама слушать своё нутро. Надо было уезжать, пока ещё была возможность. — Я надеюсь, пончик — это же не эвфемизм?..

Никогда ещё Грег не гуглил так быстро.


End file.
